The Bet
by Slone'sTravelDreamer
Summary: A bet Wyldon wish he had never made.  SLASH


Title: The Bet  
Rating: PG-13  
Length: 804  
Category: Tortall  
Summary: A bet Wyldon wish he had never made.  
Peculiar Pairing: Raoul/ Wyldon

AN: Wrote this for the Peculiar Pairing Ficathon over at G-Lake. Enjoy!

* * *

"But my lord you're a man?" Lalasa said with a quiet gasp.

"I know what sex I am. I need a dress and they say you're the best."

"Yes, my lord, will you step behind this curtain and I'll take your measurements." Lalasa said trying not to laugh and couldn't wait to tell Tian when she got home.

Wyldon grumbled his way behind the curtain and stood waiting for Lalasa to start.

"My lord you need to undress." Lalasa said her shoulders shaking. Wyldon sighs and does what he has to do with a murderous intent towards his lover.

***Seven Years Earlier***

"So wanna make a bet, Cavall?" Raoul asked his eyes full of mischief.

"On what,"

"Mindelan, getting her shield,"

"What are the terms?"

"You win I have to be your escort for a Midwinter ball dressed as a girl. If I win you have to."

"I don't lose so you're on," Wyldon said shaking Raoul's hand.

"I can't wait to unlace you inch by inch, slowly pulling ridged silk from your skin," Raoul whispered and walked away.

***Present Day***

Unless something was to go wrong, Wyldon would be on the arm of Raoul of Goldenlake, in three weeks the night Keladry of Mindelan is knighted. He was so screwed, but being a gentleman of honor he would up hold his end of the deal. So there he was in Mindelan's former maid's dress shop being fitted for his dress.

As he pulled his clothes back on Lalasa walked back in with a large book setting it on a table Wyldon was startled he didn't notice.

"We have to find a color," Wyldon looked at the maid who was smirking at the tall knight and was still talking.

"I don't care as long as I can try and pass as a woman," Wyldon said trying to get out of the blasted dress shop.

"Lord Cavall, your dress will be ready for pick up in two weeks," Lalasa said with a wave.

Wyldon paced in his rooms in front of where the dress hung, the dress was grey-blue with a almost transparent midnight blue over coat with small diamonds sewn onto the over coat to look like the night sky. Along with the dress was a blond wig and face paint, Raoul had arranged a mute to help Wyldon get dress for that evening.

Raoul waited eagerly at the top of the Queen's stairs after having dinner with Kel. He may have let slip that the newest knights should be in the main ballroom that night. Raoul turned when he heard the quite flutter of silk on the floor. His eyes almost fell out of his head at the sight of Wyldon, the mute had found away to cover the rather prominent scar, painting sliver grey on his eye lids, and a deep pink onto his lips. The blond wig a tumble of curls pulled only half back, letting some of the hair hide other scars.

"My lady you look divine," Raoul said bowing to kissing Wyldon's hand and looking in to his eyes with a wicked grin.

"Goldenlake, let's get this over with," Wyldon said taking Raoul's arm. Raoul winked at Oakbridge and waited for the door to open.

They step onto the landing to hear Oakbridge announce, "Lord Wyldon of Cavall and Lord Raoul of Goldenlake & Malorie's Peak."

The sound in the ballroom came to a sudden halt as the court stared up at Raoul and Wyldon. Wyldon glared at the court as they descended the stairs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jon yelled standing up from his throne.

"Your majesty, Lord Goldenlake and I had come to an agreement some years ago." Wyldon said tersely.

"An agreement," Jon said an eyebrow was raised as arms crossed in front of chest.

"More like a bet," Raoul said with a nervous chuckle.

"What were the terms of this bet?" Thayet asked kindly her eyes twinkling with humor.

"That if Keladry of Mindelan didn't get her shield I would have to wear a dress, if she did," Raoul said waving his hand to Wyldon.

Alanna broke the quiet of the ballroom with laughter and a shout of, "You genius evil bastard!"

Making the conservatives faint and the rest of the court break out in laughter. Jon and Thayet were holding each other up from laughing so hard. Neal was crying with laughter on to Kel's shoulder who for once in her short life was laughing along with the rest of the court.

"Well, Goldenlake I think the lady would like a turn on the dance floor," Jon said tears still streaming down his face and clapped for the music to start back up.

"You owe me big time, Goldenlake," Wyldon growled.

"Anytime anywhere, _Lady_ Cavall," Raoul said leading Wyldon in their dance.


End file.
